Exit
Exit is the seventh and final chapter in Outlast: Whistleblower. Summary After killing Eddie Gluskin at the Vocational Block, Waylon Park exits the block and moves through to the Male Ward. There, Waylon comes across the Murkoff Tactical Division, who are discussing what killed a particular Variant, whose body was stuck in the elevator shaft until the tactical operators pulled it from the shaft. Waylon manages to evade the tactical operators, who have been ordered to kill anyone on sight and contain the asylum. Park manages to reach the Administration Block from where he could finally exit the asylum. Waylon goes to the main atrium and to his surprise, he finds Jeremy Blaire slumped against the front doors of the block. A seemingly injured Blaire is surprised to see that Waylon is still alive and offers him a deal - Waylon helps Blaire and Blaire helps Waylon. Hardly feeling sorry for Blaire and determined to expose Murkoff, Waylon is about to exit the asylum when Blaire suddenly gets up and uses a medium-sized knife to non-fatally stab Waylon in the abdomen, while declaring that nobody can know about the illegal experiments that were conducted by Murkoff. Before Blaire can finish off Waylon, The Walrider ambushes and rips Blaire into pieces, killing him instantly. Waylon then exits the asylum and enters Miles' red Jeep and is about to leave when he sees a shadowy figure also exiting the asylum. Waylon uses his camera to see Miles Upshur's Walrider-sustained body and then quickly leaves Mount Massive Asylum for good. A fully-recovered Waylon is seen reading his laptop to upload the footage he took from the asylum into a leaking website. Before he could upload the footage, Waylon is approached by a shadowy figure, working for the same leaking website and tells Waylon that they have managed to cover his tracks. The figure then tells Waylon that what he is about to do is justice and that he will ruin Murkoff forever. However, he also tells Waylon that if he uploads the footage, Murkoff in return will try anything just to hurt Waylon as payback, even hurting Waylon's family and also asks Waylon if he really wants to ruin Murkoff so much. Despite the risks, Waylon uploads the footage. Video Walkthrough Notes & Documents *A Burning Church can be unlocked by recording a burning chapel in the distance. *Serve and Protect can be unlocked by recording Murkoff's tactical division examining Trager's corpse. *Beyond Hope can be found in one of the offices, right before leaving the Male Ward. *Three Blind Dreamers can be found in the dark room on the right side of the main hallway. *Jeremy Blaire can be unlocked by recording wounded Jeremy leaning against the asylum's main doors. Achievements/Trophies *'Whistleblower' (100 /Bronze ) - Finish the Whistleblower DLC. *'BowelWhistler' (150 /Gold ) - Finish the DLC in Insane mode. *'Archivist' (75 /Silver ) - Collect all documents. *'Legacy' (75 /Silver ) - Complete all recordings. Trivia *After reaching the Administration Block, Waylon is able to run again, despite having broken his leg while evading Eddie Gluskin back in Vocational Block. Once stabbed by Blaire, Park's limping animation is used as a default. This was possibly done so as to avoid prolonging the level. *The route Miles originally took to enter the asylum over the scaffold is also accessible once Waylon reaches the main courtyard. However, no further exploration is possible, as the room's door is clamped shut. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower chapters